<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candles By Moonlight by MintyBear</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139183">Candles By Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear'>MintyBear</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens Fluff, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, F/F, F/M, George III of the United Kingdom Being an Asshole, George Washington is a Dad, James Madison Has Anxiety, Lesbian Peggy Schuyler, M/M, Past James Reynolds/Maria Reynolds, Professor George Washington, Supportive Angelica Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson Being an Asshole</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Hamilton is a College student working towards his Bachelor's Degree in Legal Studies. He has no time for friends, especially loud ones that distract him from his work. One day he meets John Laurens; a nervous wreck that is trying to get his Bachelor's Degree in Art. They meet each other and Hamilton doesn't like him, no matter how much Laurens tries to pursue him. As time goes by, John slowly eases himself into Alexander's daily life. What happens when something causes a gap in their friendship?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Maria Reynolds/Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candles By Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hello and Welcome to my Hamilton College AU! Hamilton is by far a favorite Musical of mine and is an absolute delight to listen too. This is just something I'd like you to read so your informed of what will be happening in this book of mine. </p><p> </p><p>The ages in this are as follows:</p><p>Peggy Schuyler - 19</p><p>Angelica Schuyler - 20</p><p>Eliza Schuyler - 18</p><p>Hercules Mulligan - 21</p><p>(I am not putting his full name here, it's too long.) Lafayette - 23</p><p>John Laurens - 22</p><p>Alexander Hamilton - 23</p><p>Thomas Jefferson - 24</p><p>James Maddison - 24</p><p>(I'm having him the English Teacher.) King George - 44 </p><p>(I'm having him the History Teacher.) George Washington - 56</p><p>(I'm having him be the Math Teacher.) Mr. Schuyler - 51</p><p>Those are the ages for this AU, if I forgot anybody in Hamilton please let me know!</p><p>The College's name is going to be,</p><p>*Drumroll Please*</p><p>King's College!</p><p>There is no update schedule for this story, mainly because I can't keep up with one. I will try to update as much as I can. </p><p>I hope that you have as much fun reading this as much as I will writing it.</p><p>Peace out!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>